


Art thrown in the trash.

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Persona 5 drabbles [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: A/N: The one in which Yusuke goes a little too far to catch his muse and his friends are unimpressed. I just had, I dunno, the biggest need to get this idea out? So here it is.





	Art thrown in the trash.

(Y/n) leaned against the railing lining the road, their attention drawn to the alleyway across from them. To those passing by the open space between them, there were sounds of struggle and crashing of trashed items being tossed about—it caused them to walk faster without another glance. (Y/n) only stood watch, making no move toward the sounds, with their arms crossed and a smirk laced with amusement on their face. 

“There you are, (Y/n)!” a familiar foul-mouthed friend called out, “We were supposed to meet at the station about a half an hour ago!” 

“Sorry, sorry,” they waved their hand with an apathetic twinge, “I’ve been preoccupied.” 

“With what? You look like you’re just standing here.” 

“Ryuji,” Akira seemed to pick up on (Y/n)’s amusement the moment they arrived, “They’re watching the show.” 

“Show?” Ryuji turned his to match their line of sight with a wavering doubt, “What kind of show’s in an alley?” 

In the shade between the buildings held a shadow figure struggling to reach a higher ledge. The devout artist stood on a hastily strewn together ladder of sorts, tossing whatever was in his reach aside. The three watched as Yusuke tried time and time again to reach the stray cat who had been running away from his grasp for the prolonged period of time. Buckets, boxes, whatever else he may have stacked wobbled with each small movement he made, showing just how unsafe it had been for him to stand on it—not that it stopped him, however. The cat hissed, swiping at him as he continued his passionate speech on its beauty; The trio watching him shared a vacant look. 

“You know,” (Y/n) spoke up first, “There’s a part of me that just wants to stand here and see what happens because I know it’ll be epic. The logical part of me knows I really should stop him before something goes wrong and he hurts himself.” 

“Leave him.” The other two said with a synchronized grimace both in their expressions and flat tone of voice. 

As (Y/n) had predicted, Yusuke had leaned just a tad too far as the unsteady mountain beneath him had collapsed. With absolutely no grace, he fell in such a way that an open trashcan had been his landing pad, his body folded in half as he groaned in pain—or was it disappointment? (Y/n) couldn’t tell which scenario upset him more at that point, losing his muse or falling into the trash; The group took their time making their way to their fallen friend, sighing at his sorry state. 

“It got away.” 

“Yusuke, that’s really the upsetting part of this? Not the fact that you’ve fallen into the trash can?” (Y/n) kicked the metal bin to prove their point, though they expected that to be the reality. 

“Did you see the pattern in its fur? It was so refined, so regal—those eyes were the purest of gold! How could one not admire the beauty in that?” 

“Any normal person who realizes it’s an angry stray cat,” Ryuji spat as Akira nodded in agreement, “Why’d’cha think that sorry excuse of a ladder was gonna hold you?” 

“I sacrificed structural integrity to ensure I got to the cat in a timely manner.” 

“So you’re just a dumbass!” Ryuji stamped his foot on the ground, “Let’s go, we’re all late now anyway—Ann's gonna kill us!” 

The trio turned to walk away until a soft call of their name caused (Y/n) to look back over their shoulder. Yusuke had his hand in the air, a faint sheepish look painted across his features as he finally realized the situation he found himself in. 

“I’m stuck.”


End file.
